Nishizono Shinsuke
Nishizono Shinsuke (西園信助) is one of the main characters and protagonist of Inazuma Eleven GO anime and game. He plays as a defender and goalkeeper for the Raimon team. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO *''"He has a ton of energy in his small body! A boy who always cheerfully faces forward."'' Appearance His very short and wears a light blue headband over his light brown hair. His hairstyle is similar to Endou Mamoru's,although it also seems to resemble a rabbit's ears. He's the shortest of the team. He has maroon eyes. His outfit as a goalkeeper is the third kind, having black instead unlike the other two goalkeeper uniforms in Raimon. He looks like Pikachu. Personality He is always energetic and optimistic. He gets along with Tenma very well. He is very determined and likes soccer very much. However, on Episode 28, he steps away from soccer because Kidou made him train harder than the others, which he resembles as 'mean'. He also stated that he won't come to practice on the third day since Kidou was in charge, along with Amagi and Hikaru (though Hikaru was just carried along by Amagi). He said that someone like Tenma won't understand how he feels, so he barely talked to him for half of the episode. But later, he'll come back to his true personality, and keep fighting to the very end. Plot (GO) He first appeared in Episode 3 where he was seated beside Matsukaze Tenma to which they attracted attention when Nishizono talked too loud to Matsukaze. Afterwards, they immediatel y became friends. He also came with Matsukaze to his house and said that it looked old and shabby, but quickly after hearing Kino Aki, he changed his words and began to marvel at the house. They were given food from Aki and talked with her in Tenma's room. Later, he joins Raimon by taking the entrance exam for the club along with Matsukaze and succeeds in being chosen. Shinsuke is one of the only members who helps Raimon, along with Tenma, in the matches againts Tengawara and Mannouzaka. In Episode 14, he wanted to create a new hissatsu technique for himself, so he decided to train with Tenma, Sangoku, Kurumada, and Amagi. He said "I wanted to be more useful to the team". In the end, he was able to create Buttobi Jump. In the match againts Teikoku, he scored a goal with Buttobi Jump, and Raimon won with 3-2. In Episode 20, he scored the final score against Kaiou with Buttobi Jump. In the end, Raimon won 4-3. In Episode 21, he scored against Akizoura Challengers. At the end, they won too. In Episode 22, at the match with Gassan Kunimitsu, he sits on the bench, his position being replaced by Kariya Masaki. In Episode 23, he replaced Kurumada in the second half, due to his jump strength. And Raimon finally won 3-2. In the Episode 25, he is seen laughing after one more hissatsu name given by Kariya just before the game against Hakuren. In the Episode 27, along with Kirino Ranmaru, they block a shoot hissatsu though failed to block it completely, but it lessened the amount of force when it reached the goal, that is why Tenma was able to catch the shoot. In the Episode 28, he is seen to be struggling the most in Kidou's new training when he was appointed as the new coach. He severely trains himself so that he can catch up with the others. In the Episode 31, he and Kariya did his new combination hissatsu called Kattobi Defense and he blocks Sousuke's shot. In the Episode 32, Shinsuke says that he wants to have his own Keshin, that is why he was practicing along with Tenma, also both him, Tenma, Shindou, Akane, Aoi and Midori then started to have flashbacks about the past matches they had. With this, Shinsuke was more determined to have his own keshin. Since he mentioned to have his own keshin it might appear in the upcoming match against Genei Gakuen. In the Episode 35, Shinsuke played as goalkeeper for the first time. He was shocked after hearing Kidou saying that he will be the goalkeeper stating maybe he won't be able to block the ball but at the end, he was able to block every single shoot that Genei Gakuen did. At the end of the episode, he was happy when Raimon won the match. In the Episode 37, Tachimukai helped him to become a great goalkeeper, like Endou, though he can't stop hissatsu techniques like Side Winder or Sonic Shot. But finally, when Tsurugi used his keshin and his keshin hissatsu, he stopped the shoot with his keshin, though it was not complete. In the Episode 38, he first played as a defender against Arakumo Gakuen. He found a way to pass the Desert Stadium's particularity and used Sky Walk. Then Kidou and Sangoku decided Shinsuke to be the goalkeeper, because Sangoku couldn't stop Arakumo Gakuen's hissatsus. He tried to use his keshin; Goseishin Titanias; and suceeded. He stopped Heavy Aqua Lance and Sunshine Force, but failed to a simple shoot from Taiyou because it was a feint; so Arakumo Gakuen easily scored the third goal. At the end, Raimon won 4-3. In Episode 40, he and the rest of the team went to the hospital and he was sad about Shindou can't play in finals along with Raimon. Later, he and the rest weren't focused on the training. He was also happy when he saw Coach Endou was back. In Episode 43, during the 2nd half of the final against Dragonlink, he was switched Sangoku was injured. He used his keshin many times to stop Dragonlink's keshins shoots but failed two times, even using Majin The Hand, because at the end of the episode, he was so tired that he couldn't use his keshin anymore. Plot (Chrono Stone) In Episode 1, it was revealed that he joined the Table tennis club when no one in Raimon could remember what soccer was. He also didn't recognize Tenma at all. In Episode 3, he appeared alongside with the Raimon soccerteam. They remembered their memories for soccer again but they didn't know who Tsurugi Kyousuke was. He agreed to help Tsurugi Yuuichi, Tenma and Fei Rune to bring back the soccer and stop the plans of El Dorado. In Episode 4, he fought against Protocol Omega . He tried to block Alpha's shoot using Buttobi Jump but failed. Luckily, through him, Matchos was able to block it. In the end, Raimon won. Game Appearance Character Avatar Character View Hissatsu *'SH Buttobi Jump' *'OF Sky Walk' *'DF Kattobi Defense' (with Kariya) *'GK Majin The Hand' *'GK God Hand' (GO Game) Keshin *'KH Goseishin Titanias' Hissatsu Tactics *'HT Flying Route Pass ' Quotes *''"Rather than thinking, take action! As long as I keep practicing, the results are sure to follow!"'' *''"From all that practice, I should be able to fly even higher than ever!"'' *"I want to get stronger too, you know!" (To Tenma) Trivia *His characteristics are like one of those rabbit's, because of his design, height, and ability to jump very high. *Shinsuke is the smallest of the team. *At first, he and Tenma were the only ones who wanted to play the 'real soccer'. *Some fans think he resembles Pikachu from the Pokémon anime and games. **He plays in Raimon, which has the lightning mark. **His hair looks like the ears of Pikachu and he has the same kind of cheeks. *Him, along with Amagi Daichi and Kageyama Hikaru are the first ones to meet Tobitaka Seiya in the GO series. *He shares the same seiyuu with Kudou Fuyuka and Momoyama Gamon. *Shinsuke, Tenma, Kariya and Aoi are in the same class and are all first years in Raimon. *All of his hissatsu in the 3DS Game are earth element only. *With Endou, Sangoku, Rococo, Shadow, Matsukaze Tenma, Megane and Tachimukai, Shinsuke is the only character with two different numbers in the same team (Raimon (GO): 5 (defender) and 20 (goalkeeper)). *He will become the goalkeeper after Sangoku Taichi leaves Raimon. **Also, he has a goalkeeper keshin and hissatsu. **He receives advice from Tachimukai after being the goalkeeper. *He bears similarities with Endou. **Both of them are goalkeepers. **They both share a few hissatsu like God Hand and Majin The Hand. **They both have a similar hairstyle. **They both have headband that they wear. **Their haircolors are a type of brown. *Nishizono bears similarities with Tamano Gorou. **They are defenders but they play better in the position of a goalkeeper. **His proximity to Tenma in the Anime is just like how Tamano to Endou in the manga. **When Raimon againts Teikoku, Shinsuke scored a first goal in anime. Just like Tamano who scored a first goal in manga when Raimon against Teikoku. *He sings the Raimon Jr. High School Theme in the character song album with the rest of the first-years. (minus Tsurugi for some reason). *During the altered timeline in Episode 001 (Chrono Stone), Shinsuke ended up joining the Table Tennis Club instead (more known as "Ping-pong"), which goes to show that if he wasn't in the soccer club, he would be in another club instead. **This also goes to show that if there is no soccer club, Shinsuke wouldn't have been best friends with Tenma, since Tenma was in the Calligraphy Club instead. Category:Defenders Category:GO characters Category:Raimon GO Category:Keshin User Category:Goalkeepers Category:Earth Character Category:Incarnates Category:New Generation Japan Category:Raimon Dreams Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Protagonist Category:Boys Category:Raimon (Chrono Stone)